This invention relates in general to ambulatory devices for the handicapped or infirm and is particularly directed to a manually operated bicycle for stably supporting a handicapped or infirm person in a generally vertical orientation.
For many years now the wheelchair has been a great aid to the handicapped and/or injured. The portability, maneuverability and adaptability of wheelchairs has greatly improved the condition of those who depend upon them. Still, there are situations where the wheelchair has its limitations. For example, one confined entirely to a wheelchair runs the danger of suffering damage to surface tissue due to the prolonged application of pressure, commonly known as "bed sores". This can be avoided by the continual, regular shifting of one's weight to more evenly distribute this pressure. However, where the sensitivity of the affected area has been reduced or is no longer present, then a regular routine of position changing must be undertaken.
Various other problems arise due to such confinement. For example, the bladder has difficulty in draining properly and the bowel performs its functions only with great difficulty when one is restricted to the sitting position for extended periods of time. In addition, proper displacement between the abdominal organs and the diaphragm is frequently not maintained leading to respiratory difficulties. The absence of any exertion or activity by the legs makes the lower limbs of one confined to a wheelchair more susceptible to osteoporosis and contracture deformity.
In children additional difficulties are frequently encountered. Confinement to a wheelchair can frequently interfere with not only the physical development of unaffected portions of the child's body, but also with his or her normal emotional development. The sedentary nature of confinement to a wheelchair tends to stifle inquisitiveness, intellectual curiosity and general mental development, in many cases. The general uplift experienced in standing and moving about after a long period of sitting is well known to all who are fortunate enough to be able to stand and move about. In addition, we all seek to be treated on equal terms with others and being forced to meet and discuss in a sitting position with others who are standing tends to result in a general feeling of being in an unequal position and perhaps one of inferiority. Thus, a device which would permit a handicapped person to maintain a generally upright, or erect, posture while providing him or her with a self-propelled means of transport would be of great physical and psychological benefit to those able to take advantage of such a device. A device of this nature would ideally be sturdily constructed, adjustable to accommodate growth particularly when used by a child, provide comfortable and stable support even for one completely incapable of lower extremity control, and provide an easy and safe means of locomotion.